Heart Beat
by Elisabeth m. Cullen
Summary: Bella is 17 and thinks she has only 4 years left to live with her heart problems but when a 19 year old teacher by the name of Edward, change her mind on life? its better than the summary EXB...
1. Chapter 1

My teachers hot!?

So my name is Isabella and sadly I am far from normal. I go to Marry Magdalena Christen high school. When I tern 18 I am going to die and that's all I have herd. Hospital check ups are basically saying that you will die when you tern 18 so live it well. And I will I am going to die in one year and going to make the most of it so let me formally introduces myself I am Isabella Marie Swan and in 365 days I am going to die happy to meet you…

My day was like any other normal teenager with an irregular heart disease taking drugs in the morning to stay awake and keep my heart beating. I slammed the button on my alarm and through it on the ground "damn you time" I grumbled.

Pushing the heavy blanket off me I walked to my bathroom and took a shower and said hello to lovely plaid skirt and button up shirt. Screw the leggings. I kissed my mom's picture as I walked down the hall. Ever since she died things haven't been the same Charlie is never home and I don't see him at all and the sad thing is one day he's going to walk into his house to find his dead daughter on the couch and will have lost both his girls.. Charlie wasn't always like this he was a good man always the family man now he's Mr. big ass at the company. now don't get me wrong I love my dad he just doesn't love me he hits me sometimes to I run to my room and cry. That's all I can do right? Cry and wish my mother was back wish someone would love me for me and not the dyeing me the me that wanted so badly to live but also wanted to disappear at the same time… The kitchen was empty as always so I didn't eat didn't feel like it so I grabbed my keys to my car and through my stuff in the back. Alice oh always the freefell one was waiting at her car talking to jasper and Emmet was all googol monster to Rose. I parked the car and kissed it. This thing was like my kid my slick black Volvo. "Stop making out with the car Bells that wrong" smiled Jasper picking me up from behind and cradled me like a kid. "Put me the hell down Jazz!"

Jasper tossed me to Emmet and back and forth they went. "Stop you idiot's I'm warring a skirt!"

"Know one is going to look bells chill."

"How the fudge nuts do you know?" he tossed me back to Jasper. "Cause I would kill them." He smiled. The bell rang as they put me down. We got to class and the teacher was real late so Alice hopped to my side with my two best guy friends that looked after me poor Jasper and Emmet.

"heh we got a knew teacher!" Alice cheered.

"Is that good?"

"He's really hot Bella and is like only 19 he's super smart."

"Really?" jasper surged when they both grabbed me up and Emmet plopping me on his shoulder "He wont get our baby sister!" they yelled.

"Chill you two Bella hasn't even made out with a guy anyway" Alice gave me a smile and from Emmet's huge body I managed to give her a hug. "Don't ever say it that loud again!" I wisped in her ear. "now Bella when you tell Alice your girly secrets you should keep you voice down it's not like I want so dudes hand all over you anyway." I smacked him on the head when Rosalie came in the room she smiled at me. "Hey girly how's the heart this morning?" she patted my knees. "pumping obviously" I smiled as Emmet let me down. "is our teacher like late or something?" Jessica said. "Uhm like duh don't you like no that like your boot are totally last years news like" Alice mocked at her I thought it was funny and Emmet giggled with me as the Heals just smiled it off. She looked at me and glared "like you have any thing to smile about missy maybe that's why daddy doesn't come home anymore you know cant stand to be around some one who looks like a bitch of a wife you know?" she laughed with her group of snobs. Alice got in her face. "Tell me one thing you know about her? What's her daddy do compared to yours you know the one that walked out I see you mother every day at the silly job of hers selling ugly close, witch by the way explains you low fashion info but Bella's daddy owns it just like you house, money payments and jobs!" she was shouting when the door opened and she took her seat next to mine I smiled at her and then looked at the teacher that knocked me out of my chair. "Good morning class I am Mr. Mason seems I'm you new teacher at this school and I would like to get to know you all so each row stand tell me you favorite things to do and than sit. Emmet was first than Jasper, Rose, and…me. "I'm Isabella Swan" I whispered shyly. He was staring at me with a smile. "And what go you like to do Ms. Swan?" he asked I blushed as his green eyes pinned me again. "Reading, whiting, and cooking" I sighed when he mover on to the next person. He was gorges with stunning green eyes and Reddish brown copper hair pale creamy skin and a white button down shirt with and khakis he him self was a basic god. He looked over at me and smiled. The class bell rang and Emmet got up and walked over to me and looked back at "mason" "no" he said. "No" to what? "You act like I didn't see the rootless smiles he gave you and you trend into a cherry over here" he accused. "So what you're saying is I'm not aloud to think a boy is cute?"

"Exactly"

"So you want me to tern gay?"

"Ew you know what I mean Bells you cant Handel the stress."

"Oh lay off her Em you and Rose can't talk." Jasper sated.

"Anyway Charlie's always gone you would think shed want company in that huge friken house of hers. I mean I got lost in the bathroom THE BATH ROOM who douse that?"

"Uhm you jazzy dear only you" Alice smiled. "True" he kissed her cheek.

"Alright you four lets get out of here please" Rose begged. It was lunch and I wouldn't be back well the four of us wouldn't they all had to take me to my doctor's appointment oh joy….

Everyone at school thought we all lived together which is true the all stay at my house most of the time and Alice is thinking of moving in she thinks I'm to lonely and my dad doesn't care. There the only ones in school to know of my heart problems every one just thinks we skip and the office knows'. This school is too big to keep a secret in… we pulled up in to the hospital for my check up and shots…shots….needles….pain. There's a new doctor with the same last name as Alice which is weird she's the only person at with that last name. Cullen.

Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmet went to the waiting room. "Hello Isabella will be in shortly if you would fallow me this way to the room." Said the nurse.

So I sat and waited…..

**Its new do you like it? Don't be mean. REVEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yell at me now sorry I haven't updated in a while…**

2. nice to meet you…

I was playing with my hair twirling it in knots and such when I herd a knock on the door. "Hello Mrs. Isabella I presume I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen" the man smiled. He looked to be a lot younger than he really was is was scary but he was my dad's age and he looked 28. "Hey um Bella if you don't mind" I said

"Oh not at all Bella but as you know I am your new heart doctor."

"Yeah I herd the nurses haven't shut up about you they think you hot." I smiled

He laughed in response "Yes Bella I herd that now I think its time we get you check up in order"

"Alright" I said

He took out some old X-rays and looked at them than took out his stethoscope and told me to take a breath. That some times hurt, lie it mostly hurt. "Did that hurt a bit eh?"

He asked as I let the breath go. "It does off and on"

"For how long"

"The last 2 years when I had surgery"

"You surgeon?"

"Snow"

"Ah"

"I would like it if you would take a month or two off of school."

That was nothing new ha more gossip at school about why I am never here but oh well that means no ugly skirt for a while.

"Its cuts something with your heart beat it jumps it's not normal and I will tell you school to send a teacher to your house." He said this confidently.

"Alright so I am back here in a month?"

"If there are anymore complications feel free to come earlier"

"Thanks oh I need a refill on those shots I stick in my leg…"

"Oh yes of cores here you are"

"Thanks see ya next month doc."

I walked down the halls and forgot to button up the top of my dress shirt.

"Oh mommy look at her chest look it's a big scar do you think it hurt?"

It was a little boy and his mom, but I yanked the buttons up.

"Bella you good?" Emmet asked. I looked up "I have to stay home for two moths Em but I'll be fine after that." I said.

"But you okay right Bella?" Alice asked. "Never been better" I faked.

"Let's go home I'm so tired" I walked to the door…

"Hey Bella where's your beer?"

"Left cabinet" if your asking yes we drink.

"You what one Bells?"

"Oh know" jasper said. Oh shit! "You know what time it bro?"

"Oh yeah man" Emmet said. "You guys don't hurt her" Rose said.

I ran my house was huge they'd never find me. I slammed my face in to  
Emmet's chest. "The hell" I said. "Aw shit to hell with this man" I ran the other way. "Dude get her" I herd the doorbell so I ran to the door maybe I could bribe them into saving my ass. I felt two strong arms around me and I kicked and screamed till I bit Emmet's arm and he dropped me I twisted the door knob and hugged who ever it was tightly. The person smelled good with some messy hair. "Um miss are you Isabella Swan?" I stretched down to my toes and my nose bumped his. Oh god it was Edward my teacher the really hot one, the really, really attractive… "I'm her" I said taking steps back and backing up in to Emmet's chest. "Yo, teach what you are doing here."

"Isabella's at home teacher for the next few months."

"Oh well than my means come in and excuse me for a bit." I ran faster than ever Emmet caught my arm and swung me back as jasper caught the other. "No!!! NO, no, no, no" I screamed. "Hey what are you all doing to her. "It's her shot time dude she hate them and stuff that pokes her. "You don't have to hold her like your going to crucify her." He grabbed me. "Dude chill she's always like this." He looked down at me and smiled. "I'll do it if you want me to?"

"That's chill" I said slowly.

He set me on the counter while Emmet got the shot ready and jasper made out with Alice.

"if it hurts you can pull my hair he said while raping my arms around his neck. "Close your eyes love." I squeezed them shut. "You'll see why she hates this." Emmet unbuttoned to the scar. "Now plunge it in her chest" Emmet grabbed my hand and the pain began. I screamed once. "You're good" Edward said. I got off the counter. "Thanks uh so why where you here?" "My dad you Doctor told me that there was a special student that would need my help and I didn't know it would be my student but I'm your at home teacher." He said. Was he kidding like really kidding around him a girl could drew but worse I wanted him as mine. "What time?" I took the bottle of bear out of Emmet's hands. "Oh my god are you drinking?" he said. "um yeah I'm 17"

"Bells he's a goody, goody"

"No but she's a 17 year old with a heart problem."

"I know this" I said Emmet went to the living room. "My dad owns this town I can do whatever I want."

"Hey Bells" Alice said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Come here" she dragged me out of the kitchen. "Your totally into him!"

"I am not" I shouted back "whatever he's hot I don't blame you."

"Isabella?"

"Bella, but what?"

"Than Bella I will be back to see you it was nice to meet you all"

"You too" we all said. He looked at us strange. "Do you all stay home?"

"If they want they come and go"

"What about your father" he asked

I looked at the floor. "He's never here not ever doesn't even sleep here this house is mine" I said

"I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow "I nodded

Screw it all… The next day I sat in my bed the light was blinding and it hurt my eyes. I can blame that on the over sized windows. Emmet was the last to go home he was the one to lock up the house and the alarm system. They do so much for me. I looked out my window and pulled the choking covers off me and got up. The room spun a bit but that went away when I got off the bed. I walked down to the elevator being to lazy to use the stares and went to the kitchen. "This is grate" I said to myself. I over looked the time it was two in the afternoon. I popped a beer boatel and chugged it. "My what bad taste for when you wake up" a voice said. "What the hell?"

"Watch you mouth love" he said. I knew who that was. "Edward?"

"yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you"

"Why"

"Your friend asked me to and so here I am"

Damn you Emmet. Well it could be Alice…

"Bella?"

"Huh what?"

"Do you feel alright do you need you shots it almost time which is why I am here again I had to take the rest of the day off" he said. Me eyes went wiled.

"No shot" I said

"Bella lest us not make this difficult"

"No shots" I panicked. I saw the syringe on the counter. I was warring some shot sorts and a Tee shirt that didn't help.

He looked at the shot to and I ran out of fear. What duos he know about me I hate them I mad that clear when I was pulled to the kitchen. He pulled my wrist back and out of instinct I kicked him and a uhm "painful" spot. He fell to the floor and I sank down next to him. "Oh my god forgive me I'm so sorry!" I went on. He pushed himself up.

"Oh god can you pleas take the damn shot."

"Yeah of cores" I mumbled. He sighed. "I forgot how this goes…I need help" he finally said. I placed his hand on my upper thy and told him to squeeze and he plunged the shot in. I scrammed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's done dear" he said. "You have known idea how bad that hurts" I said.

"I can guess but would you like to star on you lesson early so you have free time?"

"Yeah sure" he gave me my home work and helped me with it also and gave me some math that I would have thrown it in the fire, but I didn't that went by fast we where done by three fifteen.

"Well that was fast" I said

He smiles. "I'm not making you do class work"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to over work you heart and stress you out over stuff I don't really grade."

"Thanks I guess"

"So why don't you tell me about the school?" he asked

I took a drink of my beer. He still looked at it funny. "What you want one?"

I looked to be thinking, "yeah I think I will"

"Oh wow you are going to drink at 19 damn?"

He cracked a smile when I gave I gave it to him. He drank it. "You like it?"

"It's durable" he replied I told him about my friends and how grate they where. I went on and on about how they found Mr. Clark and Mr. Bent making out in the janitors closet.

We watched a movie after I told him what a whore Tanya was and I passed out again I felt so tired for some reason…

"BELLA!!!" Edwards's eyes flung open.

"What the hell where you two doing" Em giggled. Edward sat up. "Sorry Bella I guess I should go huh?"

"Naw dude its Friday we spend this three day weekend at Bella's house right Bells?"

"Do what you want dude" I said. "only if she wants me to…"

"You can" I said. "Than I'll stay but can I get uhm close?"

"Duh" I smiled. "Than I'll be back soon"

He left and Alice glared at me. "What the hell was that?" she spat. "I um …"

"You didn't tell me he was here and that you to fell asleep TOGETHER!" she made it sound like I was killing her childe.

"I'm sorry Alice"

"Oh yes you are" she said letting me know I was forgiven.

Emmet was the one who told him to give me a shot!

"Emmet! How dare you make my teacher give a shot!" I said stomping my foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?"

"What the hell douse that have to do with anything" I shouted at him.

"Chill girl" jaspers voice soothed.

Whatever. Alice was checking things off and Rose was talking with her. "What are you to doing?" I asked.

"Oh Bella where having a party!"

What the F…

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but school is finally out and I have a lot of time on my hands. But review I guess thanks!**


End file.
